Brainiac
by SwatsALot
Summary: Harper was far too adorable for me not to pay attention to Andromeda, and Tyr and Dylan were the perfect father figures for him to look up to. This is a tale of all three dealing with a few mistakes the young engineer makes with unorthodox punishment.


Brainiac

Disclaimer: The show itself isn't mine so don't even bother with sending any lawyers my way.

His right foot tapped the floor a mile a minute, small beads of sweat dotting his forehead.

It was bad enough when he had to face just one of them at a time, now he was about to get tag teamed and the very thought of what was surely to come terrified him.

If only they'd give him a chance to explain..then again it might be better if they didn't ask him too many questions. He'd had no other choice; it was do or die. Of course it was the dying part of the equation that they seemed to have taken such an issue with.

"Mr. Harper."

Shutting his eyes one last time, the young engineer glanced up timidly, "Yes..?"

"Do you have any idea what-"

"Stand up and remove your pants."

The matter of fact order silenced them both.

"Tyr..what did we talk about before on our way here? I told you that-"

"Dylan, you are too soft and go too easy on him. We do not need to talk to him; he knows what he did, we know what he did; punishment should now commence."

"You know..I'm going to go with uh-with Captain Hunt on this one Tyr, I mean-you do want to make sure I've learned my lesson and I don't do it again and talking, communicating together, I feel would-"

"Harper, quiet," Dylan glared at the young man and then glanced back at his `better' half.

"I am not too soft on him Tyr; I want to make sure he understands just how badly he screwed up this time, and just how much of our trust he's lost and will have to work to get back anytime soon."

Harper flinched at that, his eyes lowering back down to the ground; losing anyone's trust that he respected was bad enough, losing the trust of the two men in his life that were both like his fathers and big brothers combined made him want to cry.

The Kodiak sighed and folded his trunk like arms, "Fine-we will do it your way..as usual."

Dylan sort of smirked at Tyr, but was all business when he turned his attention back onto the matter at hand, "I am not going to ask you if you realize what you almost cost this crew, and my ship, Harper-I just want to know why. Why did you do it? Why didn't you come to me, go to Tyr, Beka, anybody who could have helped you?"

"I..I knew you wouldn't-if I went to you guys you would have stopped me!"

"Because it was a fool's death wish!" Tyr snapped at the young human.

"No it wasn't!" Harper already knew how Tyr thought about self-sacrificing behavior, so there'd be no way he could convince the huge Nietzschean that his motives had been worthwhile.

He looked at Dylan instead, "What else could I do..? She came to me for help and-I had to!"

The Captain sighed, "Harper.."

"I've talked enough," Tyr stated and he lunged for the seated engineer.

"Tyr no!"

Harper went limp, hoping to slow down the powerful hybrid with his full body weight that'd he forced to lift; this was wishful thinking at its best, but actively fighting back against the man was not even in any realm of possibility.

"You always said you'd never spank me in anger!"

"I lied!"

Tyr spun Harper around, swatting the seat of his pants, "I also never thought you'd willingly go off on a suicide mission!"

"Owww! I didn't!" Harper tried to protect his bottom with his hands but those got smacked too, "Tyr she was my friend!"

"And who do you think you are to me, you stupid, foolish boy! Do you honestly believe I would ever put that girl or her people ahead of your life! A thousand of them could die for you and I wouldn't care!"

Normally Tyr's smothering, overprotective personality, which was so rarely seen, made Harper feels all warm and gooey inside, but considering it was the main reason why he was smacking the ever loving hell out of his backside, he'd focus on the positives later.

"Dylann!" Harper finally wailed, "Help me!"

Standing to the side, overtly watching the action, Hunt finally spoke, "Tyr."

His name acting like some kind of code word, the Nietzschean immediately stopped.

Harper felt humiliated at being manhandled like a little kid and his butt hurt, but at least Tyr wasn't whacking him anymore. Once he was back on his feet he wiped away the few shameful tears he'd shed first before reaching back to squeeze and massage his throbbing behind in both hands.

"You are confined to your quarters, Seamus, until further notice," Dylan's voice was lower and firmer than usual, the characteristic good-humored look in the man's eyes gone for now.

Seamus could only nod, afraid that if he attempted to speak his voice would crack, and he backed away from the two men, turned around, and fled out of the room.

He hadn't felt so stupid and useless in years; the young engineer thought he'd outgrown the kind of behavior most often seen in young teenagers but clearly he was still capable of idiotic decisions and now he'd cost himself the respect of two men he practically worshiped.

Harper would go to his quarters, as ordered, but he had no intentions of staying there, only long enough so he could quickly pack up some personal effects, and a few other necessities.

Staying onboard the Andromeda was no longer an option after all he had done, and the best thing he could do for the crew now was to leave before he risked any more lives, or worse, next time.


End file.
